Does Death Prefer Water or Fire?
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Nico and Percy were dating for almost a year before Nico's friend comes back and interupting their life. Will Nico and Percy stay together or be driven apart. Slash. Nico/Percy. Two-shot. Don't like don't read, you have been warned.


**AN: I'm hoping for to have this as a two-shot. So I figured I post it and I owe some thanks to LynxMalfoy. I'll do my Trip to the Past later. I just had enough time for this, but I'm working on modifying those chapters to make it better or just checking grammer before posting the rest of Trip to the Past.**

* * *

"Nico, can I talk to you for a second?" Percy requested.

"Sure, Perce," He replied, not realizing that Leo was going to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Nico, I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about Percy?" Nico asked confused about what his boyfriend was saying.

"Us. I saw the way Leo looks at you and the way you look right back at him," Percy continued.

"Perce it's not what you think..."

"Let me finish. You told me that you loved me. But you really don't. You have showed your friend Leo more affection than you have ever allowed with me and that literally broke me. I can't do this, Nico. You mean everything to me and I love you with all my heart. But it seems that your heart doesn't belong to me anymore, but to someone else. I never deserved you in the first place. Leo will be better for you than I ever would be. But I don't know why I even thought that this would work between us since you care more about him than you ever did with me. I'm so sorry for wasting your time all these months we were together, but know that I'll always love you. That will never change."

Nico couldn't speak, he saw the tears glistening in Percy's eyes. He never wanted to ever see that depressed look that was on his face and all that was because Leo had come back. That look should never have to be on his face of his only love.

It was in the middle of his speech when the tears were streaming down. But before Percy finally ran out of the house, he cupped Nico's face and kissed his soft, but sweet lips.

"I love you," Percy then ran out the door.

It was after he'd ran out the house that Nico, for the first time, broke down into tears.

"He actually really loved you? I didn't think he was telling the truth," Leo's voice cut in through the tension felt air.

"Get out!" Nico demanded.

"Nico-"

"I said for you to get out of my house. You already did enough damage," Nico interrupted.

"Nico you don't need him," Leo tried to say calmly.

There was a swift crack of a nose breaking. Nico had his fist clenched and it was now stained with blood.

"Don't you even dare tell me what I do and don't need. You don't even know the guy!" Nico snarled. "I love him with all my heart, I have for almost a year. Now Percy thinks that I never loved him, which is mostly all your fault," Nico's voice started out harsh and left him defeated.

Leo started to come closer to comfort him, if not for what Nico said next.

"Don't you fucking come any closer. Or I might do something I'll regret. Now get out of my house!" Nico threatened.

"But Nico-" He said again, still not quite getting what Nico was saying.

"Get out!" Nico screamed, so loudly it echoed off the ceiling. Leo looked at him one final time before leaving the room. Nico tried to stop the tears that fell down his face but they kept flowing.

He ran from the house, trying to catch up to the shadowy figure of Percy in the distance.

"Percy!" He called out, desperately trying to reach him before he was lost over the top of the hill. "Perce, please!" His legs ached as he climbed the hill behind him.

Percy reached the top, his eyes still streaming with tears, his heart breaking over and over again in his chest. He paused slightly when he reached the top, so desperately wanting to turn around in hopes of seeing Nico barrelling up the hill behind him.

He was about to start walking again when he heard Nico behind him, calling his name loudly. He turned, in time to see Nico fall to his knees. He raced back down the hill, afraid that he had hurt himself.

"Nico!"


End file.
